


Crossover Event

by misura



Category: The Culture - Iain M. Banks, The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: ART in the Culture.





	Crossover Event

_Asshole Research Transport_ liked to say that it had slept right through the birth of the Culture, and while this was not, strictly speaking, true, it was the kind of talk one had to expect from a Mind as old as the _Asshole_ , which had also strenuously ignored any and all gentle hints that perhaps a renaming might be in order, the better to reflect its generally easy-going personality.

Of course, 'easy-going' was relative. Still, compared to some of the more anti-social let's-not-call-them-Minds-because-that-would-only-make-everyone-uncomfortable-and-really-with-that-sort-of-processing-speed-they're-practically-human-anyway, _Asshole_ shone as a beacon of friendliness.

It liked humans, and happily accepted passengers, provided said passengers were amenable to spending at least part of their trip watching primitive, non-interactive media, of which the _Asshole_ had managed to store an impressive amount.

If most of these media included a conspicuous number of episodes in which a heroic, not-quite-autonomous ship ended up saving the day, its crew and often as not some hapless planet threatened by some theoretically-possible-I-suppose-provided-you're-on-the-right-kind-of-drugs-and-don't-bother-with-reality-much danger, Minds and passengers alike considered this endearing rather than annoying.

~ Still not what I'd call art, though, opined _Gravity Before Reason_ , which was generally held to be a bit stuffy.

~ I see the pun you were going for, but I think you missed it by a few hundred megamiles, replied _Your Dignity is in Another Castle_ , which was not.

~ No pun was intended

~ Mission accomplished, then


End file.
